


Typewriter

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Then, beautifully, every world danced to the future the Master composed.





	Typewriter

**Author's Note:**

> There's this one floor in the Daybreak Town clock tower that has this cute little nook with a table where it looks like the Master of Masters wrote the Book of Prophecies. (You should [look at it.](https://imgur.com/fJudzL6)) I was like, "Oh no, I gotta write about this little nook." dgkhfgk As usual, the Demyx theory is the backbone of this fic even if I don't directly mention the lad.

The light was beginning to fade, but it was still too early to turn in for the night. Luxu had spent his evening organizing the bookshelves in the meeting chamber, though he had a feeling that it would only take a day or two for his hard work would be undone. The Master had a constant need for seemingly every book he owned, but he also had a bad habit of never putting them back where they belonged. Such was Luxu's responsibility. He was always tidying up after him.

Not that he minded. He liked feeling useful.

All of the books were back in their places. Probably, if he left them scattered, the Master would have known where he left them all. He probably could have dove into a random pile and procured the exact text he was looking for. He had an incredibly sharp memory when it came to the things that interested him. If something didn't matter to him, of course, it was out of mind right away.

With that all in mind, Luxu wondered why the Master even made him bother. Perhaps it was for appearances. As a keyblade master, he had to appear at least a little legitimate. His eccentric behavior was enough.

So, really... Luxu's job was to make it look like the Master hadn't lost control of his life.

Once the room looked like it belonged to a more respectable individual, his job was complete.

He left the room, but he didn't know where he was going. It felt embarrassing to always be asking for instructions. If he finished one job, the Master would have told him to find something else to work on, but he didn't have anything else. He was on top of everything. There was nothing left. And he didn't want to be bored. The devil made work for idle hands.

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet had taken him to the lift and he was riding it up the clock tower.

On one of the dim upper floors, he found the Master where he expected, sitting in front of his typewriter. There was no way he missed the sound of the lift arriving, but he made no acknowledgment of it, continuing to type with unimpeded concentration. His fingers moved rhythmically, the keys producing an appealing mechanical sound each time a letter was stamped on the page.

There was [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg) playing from the antique radio that sat on the nearby shelf. It seemed as though he was typing in time with the song. Luxu found his ears anticipating the sound of the bell and lever that came after each line.

“That's beautiful,” he said.

He hadn't meant to say that out loud. A part of him must have felt it necessary to let him know.

The Master finished the page and added it to the stack next to the typewriter.

“What is?” he asked, adjusting the carriage to begin the next page.

Luxu felt himself blushing, his cheeks and ears warm.

“It sounded like music. Your typing.”

“Oh. I guess so. It keeps me focused. I just start listening to the music and my hands write down the things I've seen.” He looked back at Luxu and laughed. “So if it looks like I'm spacing out while I'm typing, it's cuz I am. When I'm up in my head, it feels like I'm not even here. I'm somewhere else, seeing other things.”

Luxu had always wondered what the Master's foresight was like. He couldn't even imagine. It sounded strange, but also sort of exciting. He wished he could experience it himself, if only so that they could share that experience with each other.

“Um-...”

He said what he wanted to say, and he couldn't think of anything else.

The Master looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

Luxu wondered if the Master could see what he was feeling.

Did he know how much he adored him? Even the simplest things filled him with fondness.

“I'm sorry if I'm interrupting,” he said, saving himself with an apology. “I finished organizing the books, and now I'm out of tasks, so I was wondering if there were something else you'd like me to do.”

The Master draped an arm over the back of his chair and narrowed his eyes at him. “Why do you always want to be busy?” he asked.

The unexpectedness of his question gave Luxu a start.

“H-huh?”

He shrugged and let out an exaggerated sigh, waving a hand in a casually dismissive gesture. “Soon enough, I'll have a big job with your name on it. You should enjoy your free time while you have it.”

Luxu fidgeted, dropping his gaze to his feet.

“But... That would make me feel lazy.”

“Do you mean that you'd feel lazy or do you mean that you're afraid I'd think you're lazy? There's a difference,” he said, the bull's eye precision of his perceptiveness making Luxu stagger. He continued, going for the K.O. shot. “Enjoying your down time isn't laziness. It's necessary. I wouldn't be impressed by someone who runs themselves ragged for the sake of work.”

Luxu was glad that the floor was dim, otherwise he was sure the Master would have noticed his blush. It probably didn't matter, though – he'd already seen right through him.

The Master could have had no expectations of him, and Luxu would have still wanted to be perfect for him.

The fact that the Master seemed so unconcerned with that... Luxu wasn't sure how that made him feel. It should have made him feel relieved to realize that the Master didn't hold such outstanding expectations of him, but it didn't. Luxu naturally wanted to push himself to his limit for him. He would have gladly run himself ragged for his sake.

But... The Master apparently didn't have respect for that sort of ambition.

What was he supposed to do?

He couldn't imagine being any other way.

“So, then... I, um...” He shuffled his feet, taking a nervous glance back at the lift. It might have been better if he just left, but he didn't want to leave. Inside, he was being pulled in two directions. So he just hung his head. “Sorry. I don't know what I should do now.”

“What do you want to do?”

He was allowed to choose?

Of course...

Of course he was allowed to choose. What was he thinking? The importance of making his own decisions was a thing the Master always tried to impress upon him.

“Can... Can I stay here with you?” he asked. “I won't get in your way.”

“As long as you promise not to look at what I'm writing, that's A-OK with me,” he said. His smile felt so welcoming, it made Luxu's chest feel tight.

However, even with his OK, Luxu wasn't sure what to do with himself. There was only one chair, so he had no place to sit.

To keep himself from standing around awkwardly, he began picking up the books that were scattered on the floor around the Master's table. As he stacked them nearby, he couldn't escape the feeling that the Master was watching him. He didn't hear the sound of the typewriter. The Master was just sitting there.

His presence was distracting him after all, wasn't it...?

Then he heard a sound. But it wasn't the typewriter.

Soft, rhythmic...

He looked over his shoulder and saw the Master tapping his fingers on the surface of the table, following the music. His cheek was resting in the palm of his other hand, and, even though he was staring straight ahead, his gaze seemed to be somewhere else.

For the moment, Luxu stopped what he was doing and just stood there to watch him. It was a rare chance.

He was sort of cute when he was focused.

Handsome? Maybe that was the right word.

Either way, he was very attractive when he was thinking.

“I can see it,” he said suddenly, surprising Luxu. “The night sky.”

Luxu turned around to look at the wall behind him, but, like he thought, there weren't any windows on that floor.

“In your vision?” he asked.

“Yeah.” His fingers continued to play on the table, his gaze remaining locked on a place Luxu couldn't see. “Just like in the song.”

“But... There aren't any lyrics,” Luxu said, bewildered.

“It's a nocturne. You have to use your imagination. Even if you can't see the future, if you let the song enter your heart, I'm sure you'll see what I'm seeing.”

Luxu wasn't quite sure he understood, but he wanted to try.

So, he closed his eyes and listened. Naturally, he could picture the night sky... But anyone could have closed their eyes and imagined what the sky looked like. That wasn't the purpose of the song. There was an emotion in its melody; something almost wistful. It made Luxu feel nostalgic, although he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was that very moment imprinting itself on his memory.

He saw the shape of the Master's back, his outline illuminated by the light of the moon.

Was it just because he was already on his mind?

For some reason, he couldn't imagine the night without him.

Someday, in a far off future...

“You'd be there. And I'd be with you,” he said.

“Yeah, y'see? If you can imagine it, it can come true. That's the future.”

Luxu smiled.

Even if he didn't have his foresight, he and the Master had seen the same future. It was already laid out in his mind's eye. The future they saw was a future with each other.

He felt more relaxed. It was a very reassuring feeling, knowing with near certainty that he and the Master would be together as far into the future as he could imagine.

When the Master's eyes cleared, Luxu knew he'd returned to the present. The Master took a breath and stared at the page on the top of the stack next to the typewriter, as if thinking about the point in time it represented, perhaps comparing it to the time his mind had wandered to.

His fingers had never stopped playing on the table.

“Luxu, when that future comes, I'll play this song for you,” he said.

Luxu's heart leapt to his throat.

“For-... For me?”

“Sure. I mean, I don't play any instruments _now_ , but I'll have the time to figure it out. How hard could it be?”

“Y-Yeah! You can do anything.” He looked aside, but there was probably no hiding the excited look on his face. With that simple gesture, the Master had made him so happy. “I'll look forward to it.”

Satisfied, the Master returned to his transcription.

Luxu remained, content to do nothing but listen to the keys as they played the melody of the future.


End file.
